


Occulta Cordis

by le_mousquetaire



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, F/M, Spanish, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Occulta Cordis

Cesare amaba y odiaba a su padre con toda la pasión de su sangre española, embebida ya del olor de la decadencia de la Roma donde había crecido.

El rojo cardenalicio de su nueva investidura le quemaba la piel y le sofocaba. Había obedecido a su padre, a Su Santidad, porque era todo lo que sabía y porque era paciente y cauto, digno hijo de su madre. Pero ésta última orden, ésta obligación, iba mucho más allá de su respeto por su familia y las ambiciones de Rodrigo.

Casar a su hermana, le estaba matando, poco a poco.

Saber que ella conocía las verdaderas razones de ese matrimonio, hacía la pena mucho menos llevadera.

Su Lucrezia no se merecía el ser un instrumento de la ambición de su padre. Y para añadir humillación a su pena, Rodrigo había decidido prohibir la presencia de su madre en la boda de su única hija.

Cesare estaba dispuesto a hacer todo cuanto su padre le pidiera, por el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el momento fuera propicio, pero no iba a permitirle que hiciera sufrir a su madre la vergüenza de ser ignorada a favor de la Farnese.

Lucrezia no iba a irse de su lado sin la compañía de su madre, en el que se suponía debía ser el día más feliz de su vida.

Ya bastante dolor le había causado a su adorada hermana la pérdida de Djem; pérdida de la que se sentía tan culpable como si hubiera sido él mismo quien le hubiera arrancado su último aliento al Moro.

Cesare sabía que Michelleto observaba su angustia desde las sombras y esa presencia silenciosa y letal le daba un poco de calma a su ya muy complicada vida como asesor del Papa y consejero de su familia. La carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros algunos días era insoportable, pero eran las pequeñas victorias políticas obtenidas sobre los enemigos de su padre y los momentos en que Lucrezia le trataba como si fuera la persona más importante de su vida, los que le ayudaban a pasar los malos ratos que la frustración de sus ambiciones relegadas le dejaban.

Escuchar a Lucrezia defender a su madre frente a su padre le llenó de orgullo al tiempo que le aterraba lo rápido que su pequeña e inocente hermana estaba aprendiendo a moverse en el corrupto mundo de la política vaticana.

Y su madre, encontrando consuelo en la compañía del que fuera su esposo, era solamente otro dolor que agregar a la lista de heridas que había aprendido a guardarse dentro del pecho. No podía negar que temía el momento en que su corazón estallará de dolor, violentamente, lleno como estaba, con la apasionada sangre de los Borgia.

Se concentró en procurar la perdición de De La Rovere para olvidarse un poco de la pena que le esperaba.

Ojala Michelleto no volviera a fallar esta vez.

+*+*+**+*+*+

Observarla caminar por el pasillo de San Pedro, vestida de blanco y pálida, con la sonrisa en sus labios escondiendo la pena de no tener a su madre a su lado, era una tortura. Tortura que se aliviaba un poco al ver la expresión de angustia y duda en el rostro de su padre.

Sí fuera libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de seguir los deseos de su corazón, habría arrancado a Lucrezia de los brazos de Giovanni Sforza, ese hombre frío y vengativo, quien había aceptado el compromiso por dinero y poder y quien no sentía una pizca de cariño y respeto por su pequeña.

Mientras se quitaba las vestiduras púrpura, hubiera deseado poder arrancarse la piel junto con ellas.

Cuando menos, tenía aun una forma de cobrarle a su padre la pena y la humillación recibida ese día. Llevó a su madre al festín nupcial por puro despecho y para hacerle un regalo a su hermana, antes de que tuviera que partir al norte, a las tierras de quien ahora era su esposo y el dueño de su vida.

Encontrar a lady Úrsula había sido uno de esos extraños giros del destino. Al conocerla había encontrado una distracción y un enemigo al que gustoso le arrancaría el honor y la vida, si sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

+*+*+**+*+*+

La tomó en sus brazos, agradecido de que su edad y su inexperiencia le hubieran salvado de ser testigo de la vulgaridad con que Juan había decidido alegrar la celebración de su matrimonio.

Al menos por una noche más, protegería la pureza de Lucrezia.

La miró dormir y su corazón se le desgarró por dentro. En cuanto dejara Roma y la seguridad del palacio de su padre, no tendría medios para protegerla del futuro que, sabía muy bien, le esperaba.

Su pequeña no tenía la experiencia de su madre ni la astucia de la Farnese. Su hermana era inocente e ingenua, él personalmente se había encargado de mantenerla alejada de la inmundicia y corrupción de la corte. Se había hecho a si mismo la promesa de nunca permitir que el dolor tocara su corazón ni las lágrimas marchitaran su rostro, pero ahora, ahora no estaría a su lado para defenderla, para consolarla, para prepararla para la pena y la humillación que le esperaban.

Besó sus manos, su frente; la observó sonreírse en sueños y besó sus cabellos, deseando que esa caricia y todo el amor que sentía por ella le protegieran de su destino.

Hubieran podido ser como Abelardo y Eloísa, juntos y amándose por siempre.

Pero esa no era la voluntad de su padre.


End file.
